


暗算（上）

by Celestial_Snow



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Snow/pseuds/Celestial_Snow





	暗算（上）

西郊数十年前开发了一片别墅区域，因着环境优美静寂且远离都市喧嚣，备受一批富商高官的喜爱。他们纷纷在此买下宅子，妄想着两全其美，既可以时刻活在仙境一样的世外桃源，又能触手可及摆弄金钱和权利。

但显然形形色色的人无不是追着钱走，很快所谓的郊区便兴起了各色饭店酒楼和购物中心。所以与其说这里是世外桃源，不如算是一处表里不一的景致，树篱把豪宅大院围得严实，让住在里面的人可以达成欣赏“深林”的目的。道路两旁无处不是人工培植的花草树木，没有了高楼建筑，阳光洒在每一个角落，塑成一种郊野的错觉。

正午过后，一辆黑色宝马穿行在林荫大道上，后座上坐的人拿着手机翻个不停，回复着各路簇拥而上的邀约。

龙祺集团的总裁太微几天前遭遇车祸，至今在医院的ICU病房昏迷不醒，虽然公司里的大小事务已经都被他的长子润玉料理妥当，身为次子的旭凤依旧从美国匆匆赶回，一来权当尽了孝道，落个心安。二来也是觉得事出蹊跷，毕竟他那父亲向来惜命，从雇佣的司机到出行的车辆都是精挑细选，安全为上，无论如何也不至于被一场车祸伤成这样。

虽说从未涉足集团中的事情，旭凤却也清楚经商之人没有几个当真清白无辜，为了利润许多人不择手段，若说这场车祸是某位同行排除异己特意聘请什么人做的，他倒觉得也是情理之中。

只是如果当真是蓄意谋划的局，牵涉的人必然渗透在太微身边，颇得信任。为绝后患，必得查明。

其实，他心中也有怀疑。越接近事实，心底就越是不安。

旭凤的手指快速在触摸屏上划了两下，草草回复过众人虚情假意的欢迎，便抬眼借着后视镜看向驾驶位上的燎原，“不是和你讲了封锁消息，怎么我回来头天就都知道了？”

燎原跟随旭凤多年，与其说是仆人或司机，倒不如算是个知心的朋友。此刻他缓慢转着方向盘拐入了私宅的车道，拿起钥匙操控着大门打开，十分厚道地如实回答，“应该是夫人告诉了穗禾小姐，好撮合你们借着机会见一面，穗禾小姐素来…不容易保守秘密。少爷，夫人说的不无道理，你也到了成家立业的年龄了…”

听到成家立业四个字旭凤面色顿时一暗，把手机一关放到一旁，“什么时候起你也被我妈收买了？”

“没…没有，绝对没有，只是为少爷着想。到地方了。”宝马轻稳地停在门前，许是为了脱离即将被少爷剥皮去骨的危险，平日里稳重厚道的人慌忙从驾驶位出来，把后座的门打开，帮着从后备箱取出两件行李。

旭凤摘下墨镜，被阳光刺的微眯起眼，一手插进裤兜，打量了一番面前的三层洋楼。

多少年没有回到这里了。

虽然自小长在这处宅子，但从那次与太微起了争执，他便借口出国留学，随便申请了一个学校，远离这片喧嚣之地。一晃这么多年过去，原本用来回避父亲的借口已经变成了热衷的学业和事业，考上法学院后，他便鲜少有空隙去思考怎样面对与太微的思想冲突。

把墨镜在胸口的兜上一别，随手扯过燎原手里的行李，“行了，别忙了。你替我去一趟我妈聘请的那个私人侦探那里，把资料拿回来。我今晚住这了。”

“嗯。…啊？”

已经把大件行李放置到车旁的燎原满头是汗，有些诧异地看了看自家少爷。倒不是说这里住不得，只是毕竟临行的时候夫人嘱托过不要让少爷单独和润玉住在一处，回来一趟也不过是把暂时不用的东西放到家里，接下来该去宾馆过夜的，这可怎么是好。

在燎原愣神的时候，旭凤已经把装着个人用品的小箱子从后备箱里卸了下来，走到他身后在肩膀上拍了拍，“回去知道怎么和我妈汇报，不用我教罢？”

…这母子二人诚心欺负老实人。

然而还没等老实人给出一个三字答案，不远处的红木门被从里面打开，走出的身影让燎原瞬间什么都不想问了。

那人一身白色西装，领带打得一丝不苟，眉目间是春风化雨的温和笑意，却又兼并有一种不怒自威的气息，让人无法亲近。

“旭凤，你回来了。”

*

虽然离开的时间有些长，但毕竟是自小长大的地方。旭凤很快便找到了方向，十分随意地坐在厨房吧台旁，不时瞟一眼远处切炒两不误的兄长，一时还有些迷茫，这么大的宅子从前自然是聘请佣人打扫做饭，虽然不是第一次见润玉进厨房，但那时他们还小，也只是偶尔做一次夜宵，煮点简单的清汤面而已。

高挺的背影有条不紊掌控着锅碗瓢勺，添了些烟火气，与他离开前已经雷厉风行接管分公司内外事务的润玉判若两人，倒像是变回了曾经那个亲密无间的兄长。

润玉端着几道家常菜摆在了餐桌上，又拿出两个小碗盛上米饭，这才抬眼去看愣神的旭凤，转手倒了一杯牛奶放下，“过来，吃饭，把这杯牛奶喝了。”

长桌两侧统共有六七把座椅，规矩地摆放整齐，却是极少真正派上用场。此时只有兄弟两人，旭凤索性坐到润玉边上，一时竟发觉与曾经最亲近的人已经无话可说，只能用饭填补多年未见的陌生和疏离。润玉却是一切如常，修长的指节先拿着筷子十分自然地给旭凤夹了几块腊肉，这才缓慢扒拉起自己碗里的饭。

“你这次回来，不仅是要探病那么简单罢。”静寂片刻后润玉兀自开口，身边人的手明显一僵，随即停住了扒饭的动作，拿起牛奶喝下一口。

不知道为什么，明明不该需要遮掩私家侦探的存在，同润玉提起却总归觉得不自在。思量片刻的时间牛奶已经被吞了一半，旭凤有些迟缓地把杯子放到一旁，“这么多年没有回来，再看一看公司的事情。”

仿佛早已预料到这样的答案，中规中矩，却着实算不得成功的谎言。润玉将白衬衣上的第一个扣子解开，拿起餐巾优雅地擦过唇角放到一旁，向后靠去，“父亲那是罪有应得。你还想查到什么？”

耳侧言语中的冷漠气息令旭凤无所适从，从前他的兄长并非如此冷血，何况即便这些年他与太微联系的极少，心底也还是记挂着父亲。百善孝为先，道德与情感，并非那么容易割舍抹杀。

忽然没了食欲，索性把半空的碗连同杯子推开了些，“润玉。他到底是你我的父亲，我知道为了你生母之事…”

“他不忠不义不孝，凭什么过得风光无限。”

旭凤腾然起身，椅子划过瓷砖地面发出刺耳响声。即便家中那些不堪的旧事知道一两件，了解太微早年确曾做过许多违背道义的事，仍然无法容忍自己的父亲被如此直言不讳地攻击。

何况这个人，还是他同父异母的哥哥。

手机在这时忽然震动，打断了一触即发的争执，屏幕显示电话是燎原打来的，估计是私家侦探那边有什么重要信息，旭凤最后看了润玉一眼，不知是失望还是气愤，滑开锁屏离开餐桌，去了客厅。

电话一接通听到的却不是平日里稳重和缓的语气，燎原好像很着急，说话极快喘息不匀，“少爷，快离开润玉，他很危险，老爷的事千丝万缕隐情太多，回去告诉夫人…快跑！”

还未等旭凤插话问出个所以然，通话戛然而止。

空气一瞬凝结，水晶吊灯带来的光线并不明亮，手机屏幕暗了下去，地面上多出一道影子，因为距离的缘故被拉的细长，逐渐靠近。

“没猜错的话，打电话的应该是燎原？”

旭凤转过身，看见穿戴整齐的人向他徐徐走来，那张熟悉的面孔上带着说不出的寒意，背对饭厅过亮的灯光，蒙着一层阴霾，虽是一身白色，却有种说不出的晦暗意味，比窗外乌云密布的夜空更加深不可测。

恍惚间，人已经走到他面前，指节轻柔地攥握起他的手，在他尚未抵抗的情况下缓慢而坚定地抽走手机，“我想，他大概是告诉你离我远些，赶快回美国找你那母亲，否则会有危险。对不对？”

张口想要否认，说个借口周旋一下也好，燎原从来不会空穴来风，肯定是私家侦探那边查到了什么。还未等把话说出口，却见润玉竖起食指在唇上比了个噤声的动作，“旭儿，你已经逃不出去了。我也不想再听你说谎。”

随着字句逐一落在耳畔，旭凤发觉腿脚逐渐失去了力气，四肢仿佛不受控制得发软，想要转身逃开，却只能无力地倒下，随即被一个温暖的怀抱接住。

*

旭凤手腕被缚在床柱上，即便早已无力挣扎，双臂仍然依稀可见地细密颤抖，然而这一点抗拒并不足以撼动紧绑在腕上的红绳，外衣早已被脱下，只剩内裤作为最后一丝遮掩。绑缚的姿态让胸腹上的白皙皮肤无从选择全然袒露，劲瘦的腰身因为紧张而无法放松，双腿无意识地紧并起来。

润玉站在床侧好整以暇观瞧了一番，最终用手掌贴着颤栗不止的胸肉抚过，换来对方的极力躲闪，可以感知掌下的肌理紧绷起来几欲侧开脱离掌控、却始终不能如愿。润玉轻笑一声，“我劝你最好放松些。否则过会儿吃苦头的还是自己，我也不想伤了你。”

漂亮的锁骨随着急促呼吸上下细微浮动着，那双凤眼暗含不屑地看向他，“你对燎原做了什么？”

没有忽略那眼底一瞬的担忧和慌乱，润玉心里突然有些酸涩。从小到大他心里只有这一个弟弟，没有再装下过任何旁人，而旭凤从来顾及的都是父母、朋友，几年前干脆一走了之，何曾想过他的感受。

“你如今自身难保，还有闲心去想别人。他就那么重要？”

微凉的手指在小腹上留恋片刻，继而蛮横钻进并拢的腿根强行撑开，毫不怜惜在最为稚嫩的皮肤上掐揉，留下几道紫红痕迹，换来对方紧咬下唇的兀自忍耐，棱角分明的面庞向一旁偏去，似是多看他一眼都觉得嫌恶。

无声抗拒令润玉怒火攀升，反手狠狠一扯便将仅存的内裤也拽了下来。即便是亲兄弟，成年后也从未如此不着寸缕的相处一室，何况另一方始终穿戴整齐。羞耻让几分绯色攀附上原本苍白的双颊。

卧室里白亮的灯光将床上的酮体照得更显光洁，双腿还在徒劳地试着闭合，却根本使不上半分力气，只能在施为者时轻时重的抚弄下不住颤抖。性器脱离遮蔽暴露无遗，带着处子的青涩和稚嫩，润玉将其握住套弄时忍不住多了分怜惜，动作也跟着柔和了些。

年轻的身体很快起了反应，腰身颤抖着向床垫里塌陷，妄想着逃脱那双亵玩的手，分明该带来享受的撩拨却被弄得仿如施刑。下体违背意志地不断涨大，蹙起的眉心却并不显得有多舒适，下唇已经被咬出些血痕。润玉钳住瘦削的颚骨狠狠将那张脸扳了过来，那双眼睛却并不看他，“你就这么不愿意！”

素常节制欲望的人并不熟悉接连而至的感官，也不知道该如何压下不断被唤起的欲望，只是收紧小腹，腿内的肌肉近乎痉挛，眼角终归被欲望沾染上几分红晕，朦胧水汽令本该寒冷的目光也难有半点威慑作用，微哑的嗓音却带着一种令人如坠冰窟的平静，“我们是亲兄弟。”

润玉徒然停下抚慰松开把控，转身从柜子里找出个小巧的盒子。

踱来的步伐平稳而沉重，暗藏着无尽压抑的滔天怒火。

忍耐了太久，沉积了太久。

就算旭凤不愿意又如何。

“既然你不想舒服，今晚就不要出来了。”

一枚银色的长针在灯光下泛着寒光，表面凹凸不平纹理清晰，即便未经情事旭凤也能大致猜出即将发生什么，腰肢的扭动不足以避开蛮横施为，润玉强行将人按住，拿过消毒棉花小心擦过娇嫩的铃口，“别乱动，听话一些能少受点伤。”

被手掌紧箍的腰侧因为呼吸急促而不断紧绷，沾过润滑剂的长针光滑湿润，润玉扶住半挺的下体，针尾顶住龟头上的小孔，以缓慢却不由抗拒的力道将银针推入，原本失控的挣扎陡然停止，只剩下一次又一次的痉挛，小腹不可抑制得抽搐。

疼，又不只是疼。

异物逆行激起与生俱来的排斥，何况那东西比体温低了太多，冰冷坚硬的触感刺得大脑一片眩晕，眼角一丝水汽缓慢滑下，双唇紧咬复又开启，“呃——你这…罔顾人伦的禽兽…”

侵袭太过缓慢，折磨仿佛没有尽头，那东西越进越深，终于停下。

他感觉润玉在他的眼角吻过，近乎可以算是温柔对待，耳边的话却透着狠绝，“你以为，那场车祸是谁策划的。”

“弑父又如何，我本想让他直接死在现场，一了百了。”

“我已经拥有他的全部产业了，只要我想要，最好的东西都是我的。包括你在内。”

接踵而至的话语不断敲击着耳膜，盖过身体上的痛苦。为什么他那个霁月清风的兄长，会变成如此模样。

脚踝被握住，双腿再难闭拢，只能向着人打开身体，私密部位全然暴露，如玩物一般，被亵玩操控，他极力将脸藏进枕头里，换来穴口上不轻不重的一下碾压，而后一个冰凉的圆粒被压进身体，手指紧随其后拓开软嫩的内里，让那物进的更深。

“这药有催情的作用，原本不想用在你身上。是你逼我的。”

爱恋被藏匿太久，早已变成畸形的执着，血液里奔腾着霸道的控制欲和占有欲，好不容易抓住翱翔九天的凤凰，岂会任由他再次逃离。即便折断羽翼，拔去翎羽，也要把他留在身边，拴在笼中。

这样才能永远看着，搂着，护着。

甬道高昂的温度把药球融化，变成粘连的液体，覆满狭小空间，让指节更为顺畅地出入扩张。

从未经历过的欲火钻心而至如潮涌上，周身的血液仿佛被点燃，滚烫得几乎要烧灼五脏六腑。不需要更多抚慰，被入了针的下体便再度硬挺，更为清晰地感知到外物的存在。陌生的疼痛和燥热令旭凤高仰起头，露出脆弱的脖子与喉结，宛如落难的天鹅。

细汗不断自额间冒出，流进眼角蛰得生疼，生理性的泪水合着汗水打湿枕头，双手也攥拢成拳，毫无目的地挣着捆绑的绳索。

第二根手指进入体内的时候他再难压抑，一声闷哼自唇间溢出，“哈——啊…”

心底的兽欲被激发得更为高涨，润玉近乎残暴地打开肉壁不断扩张，很快抽出了手指，解开腰带，掏出已经半硬的性器。握住脚踝把腿整个压下对折到胸口，让身体更为坦诚地对着他打开。手指再次扣过那人精巧的下巴，强行把脸扳了下来，“好好看清楚我是怎么进入你的。”

或许是过于紧张，已经被药珠撑开过的小口不断开启闭合，仿佛还想做最后的抗争。

龟头顶着小穴，给足了预警，润玉猛一挺腰，直接贯穿到底。

带着血痕的嘴唇张开又闭合，沙哑的喘息中流露出模糊的哼声，生生撕裂的疼痛太过猛烈，他已经难以发出任何声音。胸口剧烈起伏着，乳尖因着药物催起的情欲挺立，被润玉捏在指间反复碾压，湿热的肠壁裹紧侵犯者，未及适应便被剧烈的抽插撕扯拉拽，近乎要随着炽热的肉刃脱离身体。

心念的人就在身下承欢，并即将永远属于自己，润玉情不自禁地吻上那双唇瓣，用舌尖刮过贝齿，温柔地探进口腔一下下轻扫翻搅。如果不是下身侵犯太过猛烈，这样的交融近乎要生出恋人的错觉。

然而下刻旭凤狠狠一咬，彻底打碎了微薄的镜花水月。

即便润玉退出的足够及时，也终究被咬到了舌尖。

床上的人气息难匀嗓音暗哑，却依然轻声字句吐露，“…润玉…你这…疯子… …”

终究再度激怒了上位者，润玉握起另一只脚踝，把双腿大幅度拉开，让下身更为敞开地袒露，这样的姿态让他进的更深，性器发泄般不断钉在最深处，囊袋屡次拍打在臀瓣上，力道之大，直令白嫩臀肉上逐渐显现出浅淡红痕。

本该因为疼痛而褪去的欲望却被持久不散的药力维系在至高点，偏偏发泄的口被堵着，积攒的精液被迫回流，旭凤再也没有力气说什么，只能攥紧了双手承受一波又一波的攻势。

始终处于高潮的身子异常敏感，清晰感受到体内的性器不断涨大。

“旭凤，你可以不爱我。”

神识几近恍惚，双臂酸麻到没有知觉，他恍惚听到身上的人轻声低语。

“但是，我绝不允许你再离开我。”

抽送的速度屡次递增，好像要把小腹也戳穿，身体承受的极限被不断突破，最终他只觉疲惫不堪，最后的字句听得模糊，一股微凉的精液不容推拒地射进体内深处，朦胧间那人的声音依旧挥之不去。

“我爱你。”

性器抽离身体的瞬间带出些混合着血丝的浊液，床上的人已经昏了过去。

爱…

那个爱他护他的兄长，再也回不来了。

眼前只剩一片漆黑。原来，家里这么冷。


End file.
